


Frogs

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danno, are frogs naked?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Weekend Challenge - Prompt was Skinny-dipping

“She asked me once, if frogs were naked.” Danny was spooned up behind Steve, grinning into the man’s shoulder at being grilled about his perfect daughter. “The dog was shaved for stitches and she could see his skin underneath.”

Steve chuckled. “I can see you trying to explain their amphibious exhibitionist ways to her at…”

“Four, Grace was four. I tried to explain that fur would weigh them down in the water. The next day I found her dragging her doll suitcase out to the yard.”

Steve’s body shook with laughter. “Which is when you explained skinny-dipping to your four-year-old?”


End file.
